


Высокие отношения

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: Подслушанный разговор в квартире Шепард после вечеринки.





	Высокие отношения

– Да пошла ты к черту!

– Сама пошла!

– Церберово отродье!

– От отродья слышу!

– Думаешь, сиськи отрастила, и мозгов прибавилось?

– Что, завидно? У самой-то сисек сроду не было!

– Чтооо?! Ты кому это сказала, стерва толстожопая?

– Чтооо?!! Это кто тут толстожопый, ты, овца в татушках? 

– Это кто тут овца? 

– В зеркало посмотри!

– Ах ты, муха блядская! Ты мне еще тут пожужжи! 

– Матюгальник свой закрой! 

– Во дворце у себя командуй, принцесса долбанная!

– Плебейская рожа! 

– Тупая чирлидерша! Иди маши помпонами! 

– Заткнись, убогая! 

– А ты меня заткни!..

 

***

– Шепард!

– Ммм?

– Шепард, проснись.

– Ммм... Чтслучилось? 

– Там в соседней комнате Джек и Миранда.

– Ммм? 

– Они там, кажется, друг друга убивают. Уже мебель ломают, слышишь? 

– Ммм…

– Шепард!

– Я не сплю!

– Сделай что-нибудь!

– Сейчас, погоди… где они тут?.. А, вот, держи!

– Это что?

– Беруши. Очень помогают.

– Шепард! Они же там…

– Солнышко, ты их просто давно не видела. Хотя для Серого Посредника странно не замечать такие вещи.

– Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что они… Не может быть!

– Шшш… Просто послушай.

 

***

– Идиотка! Как ты могла туда полезть одна? Где были твои мозги? 

– А ты как думаешь? В моей толстой жопе!

– А если бы тебя там грохнули, дурищу? Тебе вообще на всех плевать, эгоистка ты драная!

– А что мне было делать? Это моя сестра!

– Позвать меня с собой в твою невъебенно умную голову не приходило?

– Чтобы ты там полезла на рожон и нарвалась по полной? А твои студенты потом рыдали?

– С чего бы я полезла на рожон?

– А я знаю? С чего ты всегда на него лезешь? Каждый раз одно и то же…

– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! Еще раз такое устроишь, я тебе такого пинка дам…

– …по моей толстой жопе…

– Да твою же мать! Далась тебе эта жопа! Охуенная у тебя жопа, успокойся!

– …

– …

– Джек!

– Что?

– Сиськи у тебя тоже ничего.


End file.
